Killed by Lightning
by Terrorking Tragedian
Summary: Interesting title, no? What would have happened if Miley ended up being hit and killed by lightning? An alternate ending for The Way We Almost Weren't. This experimental work doesn't have much to do with the episode, rather it's a story on its own. Enjoy!


This is a little experimental family-love story I couldn't resist writing after watching that episode "The Way We Almost Weren't". Sorry if this story sounds cliché. That's just my style.

This really hasn't much to do with the episode at all; it just continues from when Miley was thrown backwards by the lightning bolt. (For those who have not watched this episode yet, visit Youtube, and enlighten yourselves.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I opened the door, monstrously strong storm winds battered me on all sides. I struggled to push the door open, but as soon as I got out of the bus, and stepped on the rain-soaked asphalt road, the apocalypse came.

"YAAAAARRRRGH!"

There was an ear-splitting bang, and a blinding flash of light. Every nerve on my body exploded with pain; it was as if my skin was on fire. As I screamed in inexpressible agony, I felt myself being thrown backwards with such force I thought I was struck by the very hand of God. Before I could make sense of what happened, the excruciating pain consumed me, and shadows enveloped my eyes…

"_MILEY! OH NO! MILEY!!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I next opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was light. Brilliant light, dazzling light, yet it was not blinding. I sat up abruptly, totally dazed. It seemed to me, for that crazy second, that the mighty flash had transported me to another realm of existence.

I was sitting on clouds. There were mounds of fluffy white clouds piled up everywhere around me, and some more floating above me. The air was cool and refreshing, and winds blew like a gentle mountain breeze. The skies above were a brilliant light blue, the Sun sitting peacefully on the horizon formed by the sky and the clouds. The Sun's rays emitted no heat; instead, an aura of peace emanated from it. The clouds, the Sun, the clear skies, all of them seemed to project a warm aura of welcome and holiness.

This plane of existence was too weird…

Then it struck me. I was in Heaven.

And the Sun was the great throne of God. He was smiling upon me; I felt Him distinctly. But…

How did I get here?

"Would you like me to answer that?" a strikingly familiar and welcoming voice said, the speaker standing behind me.

It was Mom, standing just six feet away, grinning broadly. And yet, behind that smile lay a hint of sorrow.

Almost automatically, I ran up to her and threw myself into her arms. That hug seemed to charge me with energy, and I felt a strange sensation flood my body. Warmth, security, and pure happiness.

"Mom…" I began to say, but Mom hushed me, stroking my brown locks.

"You're in Heaven, sweet pea. You're safe now," she whispered soothingly, breaking the hug and looking into my eyes.

"How did I get here?" I asked, for it was the second question that came into my mind.

"You really want to know?" Now, for the first time, I did see the tinge of sadness behind Mom's eyes show itself. Was it grief?

"Am I…dead?" I gasped, yet I took the thought with total and unexpected calm, as if I was alright with being dead.

"You were hit by lightning when you left that bus, and you were killed instantly," Mom whispered, almost nervously, holding me by my shoulders. "Oh, sweet pea, don't be sad, but you're really dead now."

She pulled me into another hug, as if she expected me to be crying, mourning over my own death, or utterly speechless from shock. In truth, I did not feel any kind of shock or sadness at all. There was only a feeling of peace and security I have never experienced in my life. I took the news with an unnatural, almost holy sort of acceptance.

"It's okay, Mom. Really, I'm okay with that. It's just…"

Then the full magnitude of the news hit me. By dying, I had entered a place where I can truly be at peace, but I had left behind so much, including the millions of people who would be in pain, mourning my death.

If I wanted to stay, would it be selfish?

"I missed you, Mom, and I'm really happy to see you again," I began, smiling. "But I can't help thinking, what about all those things I left behind, where I used to live?"

Mom did not answer; instead, a man dressed in angelic white robes did. As He spoke, He walked towards Mom and I, emanating holy glory and warmth.

"Like being Hannah Montana? All the millions of people who will miss their favourite pop star? And most importantly, your family and friends?"

He spoke smoothly and quietly, yet His words seem to penetrate you; it was as if He spoke to your soul, not you. Of course, it be true that I was my soul, my body left behind where I died…

Oh no. Jackson!

"Can you show me Jackson and Dad?" I asked the man frantically, my heart thumping wildly. He nodded and made a hole in the clouds that made the floor by waving a hand. I peered down the hole, and beheld a scene that ripped my heart out.

Jackson and Dad were crouching beside my fallen body, crying in disbelief, desperately trying to shake me awake. I could hear their cries of pain and grief, calling me, begging me to go back to them.

Tears descended down my cheeks as I watched them struggle in vain. The feeling of security had vanished for a moment.

Mom placed her hand on my shoulder.

"This was how it looked like when I died, and y'all were crying. I felt sad, too," she said, shaking her head. "But it was my time to go."

It was her time…? No, I've got to give it a try…

I need to return to them.

"Was it my time?" I asked the robed man, who stood there silently the whole time, watching. "Was it my time to die?"

"No." He said simply. "It just happened. First, you were there, and then, you're here. It was chance."

"So can I go back?" I asked quickly, imploring Him to give me the answer I wanted. A twinge of guilt and simultaneous joy occurred in my heart, as I looked at Mom for a slight second before staring hard at Him.

"Well, you can." With that, an explosion of happiness went off in my stomach, and colored rays of light began to whiz around my vision.

"It wasn't your time. You can go back if you wish. That is, of course, entirely your choice," He continued. "Usually, when people join us up here due to incidents such as yours, they don't go back. Some can't go back; their time was up. Some don't want to go back."

"Why not?" I asked, mystified. Who wouldn't want to live?

"If they went back, they would have to sacrifice the peace that afterlife gives. They will lose the warmth and feeling of security only Heaven can provide. They would have to return to their mortal lives and suffer once more, only to end up in here again some time at the end of their lives. Most just don't bother go back; they want to stay."

And who could blame them? The overwhelming feeling of peace permeated the air, and the very aura of Holiness was very alluring. I had a brief internal struggle. Should I go back? Or should I stay?

I love this feeling of love and peace, but while I'm up here, the people I love who still live are suffering. Would it be selfish of me if I stayed? After all, I have a chance to go back…

"Why didn't you come back to us then, Momma?" I asked, shifting my gaze into Mom's eyes. She looked down at my feet as she spoke.

'I'm sorry if you're still sad that I'm gone, honey, but my time was up. I can't go back," she muttered, almost guiltily, as if she did want to come back, and certainly tried. "But you have a chance to go back. You should go. Don't be afraid of losing me, baby girl. Just think of me, and I'll be at your side."

I looked at Mom for a long moment as I made my final decision. Stay or go?

"One in a million"…those words flitted through my mind for a moment. I needed to be strong. I needed to do what I need to do, not what I want to do. I need to be unique. I would have loved to stay here in Heaven in peaceful afterlife, with Mom by my side, and no more troubles to face, but…

"I'm going back."

I said to the man. He nodded.

"Then go, my child."

Shadows began to consume me once more, enveloping my eyes. I began to scream as I felt myself falling and falling down a dark abyss, until I landed at the bottom with a jolt. Before I lost consciousness, I knew I was back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look Dad! L-look! She's stirring!"

"Thank God! Oh, thank God!"

"Miley! Miley, wake up! Please!"

Ouch, my head. For a minute, I felt too weak to even open my eyes. My head was pounding, and every part of my body felt as heavy as the bus. Maybe I'll just drift back to sleep…

"N-n-no! We're losing her again! Dad, help!"

"Miley, please, wake up! Don't leave us!"

Don't leave…no, I won't leave you! I swear it! I will get up!

That determined thought brought a surge of energy that coursed down spine, my arms, then my legs. I began to heave my eyelids open.

Light burst through that little crack. Encouraged by the sight, I pushed harder, until my eyes were fully open.

I saw the interior of the bus, with lights shining in a way that resembled the lights of Heaven. I saw Jackson and Dad crouched on either side of me, tearful and overjoyed.

"Oh, Miley!" Dad crushed me with a very affectionate bear hug. "We thought you were gone for good!"

It was rare for Dad to cry, but he certainly broke down crying then. Jackson also looked extremely relieved and happy, hugging me in turn.

"You sure gave us a scare of our lives, sis," he gasped, his voice heaving with emotion. "Your pulse was, like, gone, and we thought you moved on."

My mouth curled into a smile. That warm feeling I felt in Heaven was present in the bus, right that moment. Watching everyone sob and weep, I began to cry too.

It took ten minutes for all of us to settle down. As Dad carried me to my bed on the bus, he began to fuss all over me again. Typical Dad.

"How are you feelin', bud? You okay?" he asked nervously.

He definitely did not expect me to say this.

"Terrific, Dad. Absolutely terrific."

Watching Jackson and Dad's shocked faces, I laughed. This is where I belong. Until my time was up, I would live my life to the fullest. To its end.

"I feel wonderful. I met Mom, I came back, and I even spoke to Jesus Christ."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amen. Wow, am I that prolific?

Anyway, thanks for reading. I like it as much as I love Jesus, which is why he's in the story. I don't know if you readers liked it or not, but I certainly did. For me, it was a successful experiment. What do you think of it?

Terrorking Tragedian


End file.
